Just tell him
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Gauvain en a marre de la tension entre Merlin et Arthur, alors il décide de prendre les choses en main. Avec un peu d'aide. [Participation au Secret Santa 2018 du Collectif NoName - Cadeau de Noël pour LeFan D'ost]


**Just tell him**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages sont à Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps et Julian Murphy. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Cher Lefan… Hum… Joyeux 29 janvier ^^' ? Bon, la date n'est pas aussi symbolique que Noël, mais ton secret santa est enfin là et j'espère qu'il te plaira :) Ta commande était tellement large qu'il est assez possible que non... J'espère vraiment que ce ne sera pas le cas.

En tout cas, c'est un texte 5+1. J'ai quasiment tout écrit, mais je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de certaines parties et je ne voulais pas bâcler à cause de la date limite qui se rapprochait. Donc j'ai coupé, et je publierai le reste sans me presser ! Je ne sais pas encore si je vais publier les cinq parties en une fois puis le +1 dans un troisième chapitre, ou si je les publie en chapitre. A voir !

L'histoire prend place pendant l'année qui sépare la saison 3 de la saison 4. J'utilise la version anglaise du prénom Gauvain, Gwaine, comme diminutif.

(Si quelqu'un a une proposition de titre meilleur que celle-ci, je suis preneuse. Je n'avais vraiment pas d'idée.)

Bonne lecture :)

Enjoy !

* * *

Léon posa les cinq chopes sur la table, le mouvement brusque faisant passer un peu de bière par-dessus le rebord et éclaboussant le vieux bois de la table. Tous les autres chevaliers saisirent leurs verres alors qu'il s'asseyait, puis Gauvain leva le sien en disant avec entrain « santé ! », donnant ainsi le signal à tous pour commencer à boire.

« Alors, dit finalement Perceval en abaissant sa boisson. Pourquoi nous as-tu convoqué Gwaine ?

\- Pour la même raison qu'à chaque fois que nous sommes à cette table. »

Les autres chevaliers se firent immédiatement plus attentifs.

Ils ne se réunissaient pas souvent à la taverne, préférant boire dans la salle de repos des gardes, ou ne pas boire du tout pour la plupart. Mais quand ils avaient besoin de parler de choses discrètement – comprendre : sans que Merlin ou Arthur soit au courant – ils venaient ici, à cette table. C'était par exemple là qu'ils amenaient chaque nouveau chevalier, juste après leur adoubement **(1)** , et leurs disaient qu'il y avait une dernière promesse à faire, en plus de celle de protéger leur patrie et leur Roi. Une non-officielle, qui tenait seulement en deux mots : _protéger Merlin_.

Merlin qui les suivait au combat sans aucune protection, Merlin qui se lançait au-devant du danger même s'il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas y faire face, Merlin qui avait une tendance bien trop marqué pour le sacrifice. Merlin dont la perte détruirait Arthur, et tous autour de cette table en étaient bien conscient.

C'était donc pourquoi ils avaient très vite ajouté cette règle après la défaite de Morgause et Morgane et leur retour à Camelot. Souvent, les nouvelles recrues se moquaient et ne les prenaient pas au sérieux, mais ils changeaient rapidement d'avis après quelques temps, quand ils constataient les dangers dans lesquels pouvaient se mettre le prince pour sauver Merlin, ou encore l'humeur de chien dans laquelle Arthur était quand Merlin n'était pas disponible. Un frisson les parcourait encore quand ils pensaient à la semaine où Merlin avait été cloué au lit par une grippe. Heureusement que le brun ne tombait presque jamais malade !

« Qu'y a-t-il à propos d'Arthur et Merlin ? demanda donc Léon, craignant le pire.

\- Rien de grave, rassura Gauvain. Je pensais juste qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose à propos de la tension sexuelle entre ces deux-là ! »

Lancelot, qui était en train de boire une gorgée de bière, faillit la recracher aux mots de son ami. Heureusement pour lui, il réussi à presque tout avaler. Elyan n'eut cependant pas autant de chance et avala de travers, commençant à tousser pendant plusieurs minutes.

Perceval lui tapa dans le dos jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ait repris son souffle.

« Ne dit pas des choses comme ça ici, siffla Lancelot en lançant un regard inquiet autour de lui. Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Vraiment ? Alors je suis le seul à avoir du mal à respirer à côté d'eux tellement la tension est à couper au couteau ? Ou à vouloir leur dire de se prendre une chambre ? Et là je parle juste de la façon dont ils se regardent, mais il y a aussi la façon dont ils se protègent l'un l'autre, où n'arrête pas de se taquiner comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux… Et je sais que vous savez exactement de quoi je parle. »

Les quatre autres chevaliers échangèrent un regard.

« D'accord, peut-être que j'ai remarqué une chose ou deux, admit Lancelot.

\- Quelques regards, avoua Perceval.

\- _Beaucoup_ de regards, appuya Elyan.

\- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous en parles maintenant. » conclut Léon avec un regard pointu.

Le sourire de Gauvain s'élargit, ce qui n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

« J'en parle parce j'en ai marre qu'ils soient si aveugle, et j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en mains et leur donner un coup de pouce pour qu'ils s'enlèvent la merde qu'ils ont dans les yeux et se mettent ensemble. » déclara-t-il fièrement.

La table resta silencieuse.

« Quoi ? Demanda Gwaine.

\- Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée, expliqua Léon, verbalisant la pensée du reste de la table. De un, cela ne nous regarde vraiment pas, de deux, le roi ne le permettra jamais et coupera la tête de Merlin avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf –

\- Le roi n'a pas quitté sa chambre depuis la prise de pouvoir de Morgane. Il ne s'occupe plus de rien, même pas de ce qui se passe dans son château, contra Gwaine.

\- De trois, il est le Prince, il a un devoir envers sa ligné et la couronne et devra produire un héritier à un moment donné. Un héritier légitime, ce qui implique le mariage.

\- Mais ce n'est pas avant quelques années. » se plaignit presque Gauvain.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de contre-argument à ça. En fait, la pensée du mariage le rendait triste pour ses amis. Mais il pensait quand même qu'il fallait essayer Merlin et Arthur avait le droit au bonheur avant l'inévitable.

« Et quatre, fini Léon, imperturbable, tu oublies Genièvre.

\- Oui, j'allais le dire, releva Elyan à ce moment-là. Je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ma sœur et lui ?

\- Je n'étais pas là quand ça a commencé, mais ça ne me semble pas aller loin cette histoire. Ils n'ont jamais agis autrement que cordialement l'un envers l'autre.

\- D'accord, mais il y _a_ quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Perceval.

Lance se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Hum, en fait je sais qu'il ont eu une discussion pour… mettre à plat certaines choses et qu'ils ont convenu qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre eux, déclara-t-il en regardant fixement le fond de son verre.

\- Comment tu sais cela, toi ? » le taquina Gwaine.

Lancelot ne releva pas les yeux. Il sut exactement quand ses camarades eurent compris, car ils eurent tous une petite exclamation de surprise.

« Bien joué, mec ! S'exclama Gauvain en le frappant dans le dos, toujours enthousiasme.

\- _Bref_. » dit rapidement Lancelot, voulant à tout prix détourner l'attention de lui. Il sentait le regard d'Elyan peser sur sa nuque et il n'était vraiment pas prêt à l'affronter maintenant. « Je pense que Gwaine a raison, on devrait les aider. Je crois qu'ils se font plus de mal que de bien en restant dans cet entre-deux permanent, même si la situation n'est pas idéal. »

La situation était même encore plus tendue que les autres ne le croyaient, avec la magie de Merlin dans l'équation. S'ils devenaient intime, Merlin aurait encore plus de mal à cacher ses dons. Lancelot savait qu'il ne condamnerait pas Merlin pour ses pouvoirs, mais il savait aussi qu'il serait absolument furieux que le serviteur les lui ait cachés si longtemps.

La situation était inextricable de toute façon les aider à révéler leurs sentiments pourrait aggraver les choses comme les améliorer. Et Lancelot était d'accord avec Gauvain, il était temps de faire quelque chose. Leurs sentiments étaient déjà évidents pour lui la toute première fois qu'il était venu à Camelot, et ils se connaissaient seulement depuis quelques mois à cette époque.

\- Aye mon frère ! » l'approuva Gwaine en levant sa bière.

Léon leur jeta un regard noir.

« Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, martela-t-il. Nous allons nous mêler des nôtres et les laisser tranquille.

\- que proposes-tu exactement ? demanda Perceval sans faire attention à lui. Léon soupira fortement pour bien faire passer le message.

\- Rien de trop fort, je ne vais pas non plus les enfermer dans une pièce ! Juste… provoquer une situation qui leur permettra d'enfin avoir l'illumination.

\- Rien qui ne les blessera ou leur forcera la main ?

\- Promis.

\- Alors d'accord, j'en suis, accepta Perceval.

\- Perceval ! S'exclama Léon, ayant espéré que le plus pragmatique et calme d'entre eux l'appuierai.

\- Hey, je suis d'accord avec toi, se défendit le plus grand en levant les mains. Mais je préfère encore prendre part à ce plan foireux pour essayer de tempérer celui-ci et faire en sorte qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi.

-J'apprécie le vote de confiance, lui lança Gwaine sans se laisser démonter. Elyan ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le dernier chevalier n'ayant pas donné son avis.

\- Je ne me mêle pas des affaires du Roi, dit celui-ci en arrêtant de fixer Lancelot et tournant son attention vers le brun. Mais je ne vais pas vous arrêter ni dire quelque chose à Arthur ou Merlin. Je tiens à rester en vie, contrairement à vous. »

Léon leva les yeux au ciel alors que les quatre hommes se tournaient d'un même mouvement vers lui. Gwaine commença à lui faire des yeux de chien battu pour essayer de le convaincre de le rejoindre dans son plan idiot.

Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait que Gwaine avait tort, mais il avait peur de ce que pourrait faire le chevalier. Il n'avait pas de filtre et s'occupait de ce qui ne le regardait pas, et risquait de faire pire que bien.

Et puis Léon s'imagina un instant aller voir Arthur et lui dire _« Hey, au fait vos chevalier pensent que vous voulez coucher avec Merlin parce que vous avez des sentiments pour, et aussi que vous êtes trop aveugle pour vous déclarer alors ils vont essayer de vous aider. Oh, et c'est Gauvain qui est aux commandes. »_

Ouais, ça n'allait pas bien finir. Léon se sentit coincé.

Se résignant, il avala le reste de sa bière et annonça :

« Très bien, je ne dirais rien. _Mais_ , ajouta-t-il immédiatement pour couper cours à l'élan enthousiasme de Gwaine, si vous aller trop loin, j'irais tout dire au Prince et tant pis si les conséquences retombent sur moi aussi !

\- Tu es juste dramatique, dit Gwaine en souriant follement. Alors c'est décidé, l'opération est lancée ! Je suis sûr que ce sera facile. »

Il eut quatre regards sceptiques en retour. Léon soupira, fatigué. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

* * *

 **(1)** Moi je dis, on devrait appeler ça « chevalierisation » ;-).

* * *

Gauvain est un peu trop optimiste avec ces deux-là ^^

La première tentative pour les mettre ensemble arrive bientôt !

Review ?


End file.
